Talk:The Tank
Anyone think that we should change the tank rubric to show its health on all the different difficulties? Do other special infected have variable health? --Myogaman 16:28, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I would consider that very useful information. The Witch also has variable health. Not aware of difference for other infected, but they die so easy, who cares if they have +/- 1 hitpoint anyway. Denkkar 16:34, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I'm a wiki newb so someone with template experience needs to do it :P but the health info is on the Difficulty page. --Myogaman 16:46, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I feel confident in the belief that the health of the Tank isn't based solely on difficulty setting. Thus far I've witnessed it's health total up to 4000, 8000, and 12,000 in all but the expert difficulty settings(which I've only witnessed total up to 4000 or 8000). I don't recall seeing anything but 4000 health in versus mode but then I've also had perhaps only five hours experience in it. I'd just edit this into the Tank page myself, but I'd prefer to not be presumptuous and allow someone who knows better to do so. Wandrian Wvlf 00:22, 7 December 2008 (UTC) How are you coming up with those numbers? The simplest way to do it would be to just type "z_tank_health" in the console at the various difficulties and see what that returns. Denkkar 22:54, 8 December 2008 (UTC) By adding up the damage dealt according to the post-chapter statistics. I don't believe that simply entering the command alone will necessarily be sufficient: it may very well be that the Director alters the health of the AI-controlled Tank and Witch in accordance with how well a team is faring. If I've already seen the Tank's health be triple what the purported easy difficulty's health is on two occasions, then I very strongly doubt that the difficulty setting alone determines it's health. Combined with the other little tweaks that appear to occur when teams are faring better/poorer(such as lesser availability of grenades or a medkit seemingly out of nowhere) I believe this to be a sound theory. Wandrian Wvlf 01:32, 9 December 2008 (UTC) * Ok, supposing the AI director does vary the health off the base instead of the damage statistics being buggy (impossible! the game has no bugs, haha), what the heck is the point of reporting a dynamic number instead of the base value? That hardly seems useful to me. I'm an engineer, so tell me that the health is 4500 when you played on Tuesday and 7800 on Wednesday so the real health must be (7800-4500) / 2 and I'll tell you your sample size if FUBAR. Also, you seem to be under the delusion that the AI director cares. It doesn't. Almost everything is utterly random, including mob spawns, items such as medkits/molotovs, and even whether or not their will be a tank and where it will spawn. ** FYI: I play entirely on expert and have not noted significant variations in the amount of fire needed to take down a tank. So given that I can take down a tank by myself with a fully loaded rifle, any significant variations in tank health would result in an empty gun and a dead Denks. Of course, you would argue the AI director saw that my team was dead and gave me an easy time. Lies, it's all lies! ;-) Denkkar 18:46, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::: Once again, if you are seeing extremely high numbers at the end of the map, it is probably because you came across more than one Tank during the map. The end statistics are no way to determine the health of any infected. --HarrisonH 19:13, 10 December 2008 (UTC) thank you maddawg as i thought i was the only one who didnt like using that word as it made it sound that the tank was like a wizard out of world of warcraft or something who can "magically" conjure rocks out of mid-air Spygon 09:40, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I think the tanks "muscle" is really an extra skin look at his fat hands.Bigens 01:09, 6 March 2009 (UTC) "It is very hard to aim for the Tank's head as it is being obscured by its massive zombie muscle mutation, but if you do get a clean shot, take it. " I don't think headshots do any addition damage. In fact, I think that no matter where you shoot the Tank, it'll deal the correct damage. Headshots do nothing against a Tank. BlackliteWrath 18:15, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :"Generally, you need 51% health (green health bar) to defeat the Tank, according to the Left 4 Dead manual, though less is required on maps with obstacles to block the Tank." Is it just me, or does that sound like it implies that you HAVE TO HAVE a certain amount of health or else defeating the Tank is impossible? BlackliteWrath 11:55, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :It does make it seem that way. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 15:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::You start limping at 39 health, and you slow to a crawl at 1 health after you've bled out after being revived, which is just above crouchwalking speed. Knuckx117 14:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Do Tanks throw regular infected? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 01:27, 20 April 2009 (UTC) nice and easy answer for this no the tank doesnt throw the infected unless its a pc mod Spygon 19:05, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Why are most instances of Left 4 Dead 2's mention on this page shortened to just say 2? It's unnecessary and looks like a child did it. Does anyone know what's the best weapon in L4D to kill a tank with on expert difficulty? Please reply if you have any advice.Tongue guy 13:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :On Expert on Left 4 Dead, most people I've seen tend to use molotovs on the Tank and run using surroundings to slow down the Tank. This is because the molotov works as a timer on the Tank on campaign mode, and if it's a timer, you may as well save the bullets and just run until the Tank dies. But if actually using a weapon, people seem to try to use the Assault Rifle more due to longer range. However, Survivors don't always have the ability to choose what weapon they want for specifically facing the Tank, so good luck! Sera404 22:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Another The Tank Weak Point (Still Possible Guess Anyway...) Try to shoot The Tank a** or its legs. That might be the weak point to make The Tank move slower and easier to kill. (It might be nonsense to you, but try this methods...) Regards: Bravo25 12:02, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Urban Flight Tank Have any of you played the custom campaign Urban Flight? If so, have you noticed that the Tanks in the campaign's finale use a custom skin? They're in military jackets and it's pretty cool. If anyone has a good picture of one of these special Tanks, I think you should at least add it to the wiki and mybe even add a section on them to the page. Litnin200 22:23, February 24, 2012 (UTC) We already had a picture that was uploaded by the creator of the map. I added it to the page under Custom created Tanks. --06abrahb 23:34, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I have 2 more things should be added to the "tactics" to kill the tank. 1. is to go to a special kind of door that cannot be taken down there are two of them in the game, the first one is in Death Toll at the Church and it is at the beginning right where the survivors have to cross, in one room with just shelves and one door that is metal and has a dead body in it, the second one is in Dead Air at the Crane, it is right next to the saferoom door. then when someone closes the door and backs away towards the body they can shoot the tank's arm until he dies. The second way to kill him is in Death Toll at the "BoatHouse finale" is to go through the military house and go out the backdoor and run towards the grill with the propane tank and turn until there is a small alley directly between the military house and the fence, the survivor can squeeze in there and it also works if the person goes to the other alley at the other house right next to it. The tank cannot whack you. ur missing the achievments All 4 Dead, and Ground Cover for L4D 1. Tank's speed In the Left 4 Dead 1 section it says that the tank can keep up with a healthy survivor, but in Left 4 Dead 2, it is slightly slower. Did the tank move faster in the first game? For some reason I couldn't create the subject/headline so sorry. LachlanR (talk) 20:58, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :Bullshit, they have the same running speed. They say fire slows down Tank a little in L4D2, but I don't think so. The only 2 things that really affect Tank's running speed are: in L4D fire (he is much faster when set on fire, but not in Versus) and in both games hits from Minigun and HMG (if Survivors manage to be able to shoot Tank with big ass machine gun, he will be almost immobilized). Pangia (talk) 15:38, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :I just went on my Xbox and played a game to test this, it seems to run the same speed when under fire but YOU CAN RUN FASTER if you are above 40 health. but you need to watch where you're running because if you back up into an object you're screwed. LachlanR (talk) 21:52, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Hm. So my opinion that L4D2 is more n00b-friendly is beginning to be true. Pangia (talk) 16:03, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I come from the SAS wiki! Now, in the third and fourth game of the series, there is a zombie known as the Devastator . It looks very similar to The Tank. Just wanted to know if you would put the fact that the Devastator looks like The Tank. I am aware that The Tank came before the Devastator, so put it as a reference. I would add it myself, but I don't go on this wiki much, so I decided to ask. Cheers! Wilucas (talk) 15:43, April 18, 2015 (UTC)